Nick's battle
by sgt. Wilde
Summary: nick Wilde wasn't always a sly shifty fox, he was once a special forces soldier and one of the best. but like most veterans he struggles with PTSD and its destroying his career. this is dedicated to the veterans who suffer PTSD
1. chapter 1

June 8 2024

SMA. nick wilde

location: zooraq

operation POW liberation

delta force

1st battalion

joint operations with marsoc and navy SEALs

nick pov

it was a very cold night, so cold that I can't feel my fingers so I put on my gloves, they were Kevlar knuckle gloves they were really comfortable and they were good for punching stuff. "sarge where te hell are the seals"? asked one of the operators. I told him just be patient, you know how fashionably late they like to be. I saw a small group of mammals with their AR-15 in their hands pressed against their shoulders. a young white wolf from the SEALs yelled out " Friendlies hold your fire".

he was a young wolf about as tall as me and he had dark brown eyes

and had stitches on his eyebrow. Another team came over the hill it was the Marine Corps Raiders they also called out "friendlies Hold Your Fire". the marine was a German Shepard a little taller than me he had light blue eyes and dark fur and he also had stitches on his muzzle. I asked them "where the hell you've been" the SEAL said "well you know how late we like to be". I told them what ever let's just start the raid. we took our teams to the prison. I told my team to set up a defensive line at the north of the prison mike, the young marine, told his team to set up a defensive line to the south and Jason, the young seal, told his team to set up a defensive line to the east. I kicked down the door and the three of us entered the building. we saw 5 terrorists with face masks on. and as if in slow motion we fired our rifles killing the 5 terrorists. CLEAR I yelled, we stormed the building finding more men in masks shooting our way through. i radioed my team to enter the building, the other 2 did the same thing. we kept on fighting and shooting our way in. just then we found the POWs. we opened the cells up. I joked don't you ever leave your father again. we got the rest out of the prison. I radioed the choppers saying, "this is team 1 we got the prisoners I'm putting green smoke at the check point" the pilot said "roger that 5 minutes out" the militia was behind us we were taking heavy fire. just as anything was about to get worse the helicopters arrived and shot at the militia. I got shot on the shoulder and I was grunting in pain mike picked me up from the ground and put me on board the helicopter, Jason followed behind us and we took of from the ground. I was lying down on the floor and everything was turning white, just then I fainted.


	2. chapter 2

4 years latter in the present

Nick POV

I woke up from a flashback covered in sweat, my heart was pounding very rapidly. I checked the clock, it was 3:00 in the morning, that's way earlier than when I usually wake up. usually I would wake up at 5 am, but now that I'm awake I should probably do some exercises, so I got out of bed and dropped down on the floor and just did some push ups, normally I could do about 97 push ups under 2 minutes, and I could do about 105 sit ups under 3 minutes. after all that I grabbed some shorts, my jacket, my shoes and my old PT belt they made us wear during exercise while I was in the army, that was about 9 years ago when I was in boot camp. so after I got all my stuff on I went out the door and started running.

around 5 minutes into the run I found myself sprinting and I saw a vision of me during my time in the army rangers before I got selected for delta force. I was running carrying my rifle sprinting to a small village in zooraq. after the vision was over I stopped almost tripping over my feet. I put my hands on my legs breathing heavily and sweat running down my face. after the rest I just ran back home. after I got home I just sat down on a chair in my room facing all the medals I earned hanging from the wall. the 2 medals I cannot keep my eyes off of is the purple heart I got from getting shot during that one mission operation POW liberation and the rarest medal of all, the medal of honor, I got the medal of honor for saving many wounded men and my commanding officer before the entire area was struck by artillery from the artillery team around 10 miles away from the location. every time I look at the medal I always see the artillery booming the village controlled by ISIS killing many terrorist. I was about to fall asleep I'm my chair but the alarm clock went of scaring the shit out of me. so I hit the shower, dried off, brushed my teeth and put on my uniform. I got another vision of me putting on my army uniform and my vest, I stopped what I was doing and just stared at the floor for about 1 minute then I just got back to what I was doing. I texted Judy telling her to come pick me up from my house, and about 30 minutes later she came in her car. Judy said hey nick in that soft cute little voice I love hearing, I just said hey carrots in a low tired sounding voice. Judy said "is someone sleepy"

I told her "yeah just had a bad dream and just went out for an exercise". she said "okay just try to keep focused I can't do all the work myself", I just told her "okay" and we drove to the police station.


	3. Update

Sorry I haven't been uploading it's just that I have school and a lot of work and I'm also very stressed and chapter three will be out soon I promise and I've also been very lazy


	4. FURY

Heavy gunfire was echoing all around them. "Come on Wilde! Get in now." A young fox got in a giant tank and closed the hatch. "Load H.E.!" a tank commander ordered. A young Nick Wilde loaded a shell in the cannon.

Nick started sweating heavily. The cannon fired and after a loud boom, everything went quiet. The tank crew looked around at each other. "someone go check outside." The tank commander ordered.

Nick got up, grabbed his rifle, opened the hatch and looked around. There was smoke everywhere. nick got off the tank and looked around. he slowly walked to the front of the tank and he saw the cannon and the words drawn on it. "FURY". Smoke was covering the tank. Nick looked around to see any hostiles or anything suspicious.

After nick saw nothing, he climbed up to the entrance and called out to his crew. "clear, we could come out". Nick jumped off the tank and leaned against the side followed by a young Jacob and a Mexican grey wolf named Miguel, who they called "gordo". Nick took off his helmet and sat down with Jacob and Miguel next to him.

"miss home?" Jacob asked nick. "yeah i do. i just don't want to go back home and people stereotyping us because we're predators. even though we're US vets. i mean the city is very beautiful, With the fresh air and beautiful buildings but the people that live there, it makes the saying "where anyone could be anything" useless." nick sighed and leaned back on the tank. "yeah man it sucks but we have to deal with it man". Said Miguel. The commander looked around and jumped off the tank.

"Go ahead and take out your chow. We're resting here for the night." Nick got up and grabbed his rifle and went back in the tank. Nick sat down in the loader chair and sighed. He thought to himself, 'what will i do when i get back'. nick took off his helmet and rubbed his hair. Nick got back out and jumped out to the other side of the tank and just squatted there by himself looking at the zooraqi sunset.

Nick looked up at the hills and saw something move. "Hey" nick yelled. "HEY" nick ran to the other side of the tank to his group. "there's something out there" Everyone stopped what they were doing, got up and grabbed their rifles. everyone got on top of the tank and laid down on their chests. Nick got on the 50. BMG and looked around.

When the sun fully set it was very dark. No one could see anything. As soon as it turned dark, tracer rounds started firing all around them. "GET DOWN!" shouted the commander. nick started shooting the machine gun in the direction of the tracer rounds. "mother fucker" nick whispered under his breath. "Fuck". Nick kept firing the machine gun while the others kept shooting their rifles.

5 minutes into the fighting, nick got shot in the shoulder knocking his left arm off the handle of the gun. Nick ignored it and kept firing with the others. "GET IN THE TANK NOW" shouted the commander. Nick got in first followed by Jacob, Miguel and the tank commander.

When everyone got in the tank, they noticed nick bleeding. "Wilde you're hit." Said the commander. Jacob grabbed the medical pack and wrapped a bandage around his arm. Nick groaned in pain. "fucking hell" nick moaned. "Jacob turn the turret 6 o'clock left". Jacob turned the turret left. Nick loaded an HE round and Jacob fired.

Jacob fired the 50 cal on the turret at the same direction. the commander looked around. "They're trying to swarm the tank,we've got to hold them off". Nick, the commander, Jacob and Miguel got their rifles and prepared to fight. The tank hatch opened and the commander fired. Blood splattered everywhere and a lot landed on nick.

Nick wiped the blood from his eyes and started hyperventilating. The commander slapped him to calm him down. "GET A GRIP OF YOURSELF WILDE! we're still in this fight, now grab your weapons and defend this tank at all cost". Nick calmed down and grabbed his rifle. The turret turned and the 50 cal kept firing at the wave of insurgents and militants.

The commander stuck his head out the hatch and grabbed the machine gun and started firing. He saw the enemy run across the tank and shooting at him. Nick kept loading HE shells and Jacob kept firing the cannon. An RPG fired at the tank and knocked off the tank treads.

Miguel yelled "THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" Jacob yelled "THE TRACKS GOT BLOWN OFF WE CANT GO ANYWHERE!" Nick grabbed another shell with one arm and loaded it into the cannon. Jacob fired the cannon and it hit the insurgents with a loud boom.

Nick got out of the tank. Jacob yelled at nick. "WILDE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Nick grabbed the machine gun and started firing tracer rounds at the enemy while under heavy fire. Jacob got out of the tank with him and started shooting his rifle along side nick. Nick kept shooting back hitting and killing 110 of the enemies. Miguel and the tank commander got out and started shooting with Nick and Jacob.

An insurgent came up in front of them and fired an RPG. Nick looked at the rocket in shock and as if in slow motion, the rocket hit the bottom of the tank knocking everyone of the other side. The commander, Jacob, Miguel and Nick hit the ground hard. Nick got back up in pain and got back on top of the tank. He pulled back the priming handle of the machine gun and kept on firing.

Jacob and the others woke up and were shocked to see nick back on the tank firing the machine gun. They all got back up and grabbed their rifles and started shooting with him. Nick and the others kept his focus on shooting the enemies. Jacob ran out of ammo "I'M OUT I NEED A WEAPON".

Jacob jumped of the tank and ran to get a rifle from the dead insurgents. Jacob slowly grabbed a rifle but when he touched it, the dead body woke up and grabbed the rifle out of his hands and he waked Jacob in the head knocking him out. Miguel and Nick saw Jacob get knocked out and Nick shot the insurgent with his pistol. Miguel grabbed Jacob and dragged him back to the tank. Nick opened the hatch for them and he helped Miguel get Jacob back in the tank.

The commander and Nick we're the only ones on the tank fighting off the last few insurgents. Nick stopped firing the machine gun and grabbed his rifle and jumped off the tank, the commander followed. Nick and the commander fixed their bayonet and started charging at the insurgents. Nick and the commander killed as many as possible until finally, the insurgents panicked and retreated. "is that it?" Nick asked the commander with an exhausted tone. "We're done. we've won"

Nick sighed in relief. "hey commander" nick asked. "you've never told us your name." The commander looked at him "Sargent James Shepard. coming out of zootopia, where you're from Wilde." Nick nodded. "lets go back inside and rest. we've been out here for 12 hours." James climbed on the tank and opened the hatch and entered the tank with Nick behind him.

Nick sat down in the loaders chair and he took of his uniform and used it as a blanket. James looked at his crew and smiled. "we made it guys." James laid down on the floor using his uniform as a pillow and slept.

The next morning Nick woke up to the sound of vehicles passing by. Nick grabbed his pistol and pointed it up at the hatch. The hatch slowly opened and he saw an old fox wearing a us army uniform. "easy boy, easy" the soldier said. "is anyone else with you soldier?" Nick looked at his crew and he woke them up. Nick got out followed by James, Miguel and Jacob. one soldier got out a camera and told the four of them to pose for a picture. Nick sat on the cannon next to the words that spelled "FURY". Jacob sat next to the machine gun, Miguel sat under nick and James sat next to Nick.

The soldier took their picture and they all got off the tank. Nick, Jacob, Miguel and James got in the truck. The medic closed the back and told them "you guys are heroes. You know that?" The medic tapped the side of the truck and they drove off. Nick stared back at the tank looking at the big white words at the barrel of the tank cannon

FURY.


End file.
